Kitsune Flash
by Hotstreak's crossover stories
Summary: After returning to Konoha with Sasuke he gets drivin out and wants revenge. Kyuubi offers to train him and reveal his clan ultimate Kekkei Genkai. Naruto x Hinata x harem and Sakura takes many beatings."
1. Banished

**Kitsune Flash  
><strong>

**Summary:Naruto returns Sasuke to the village unconscious and gets kicked out. A new quest begins for the ex ninja as he vows to return to Konoha for revenge."**

**Chapter 1: Banished**

The sound of explosions could be heard for miles, dust would be seen at a great distances and a killer intent was so big that you could actually cut it with a knife. This killer intent has been present for the last couple of hours, no one knew where it came or from whom,no one except a few people in Konoha one of which was Tsunade the fifth Hokage. She knew the killer intent could only come from someone filled with a hunger for power and a desire for revenge. The only person that would fill the air with so much killer intent could only be Uchiha Sasuke. The boy had ran from Konoha to join Orochimaru for power, power to kill his older brother Uchiha Itachi who killed his entire clan except for him. Tsunade feared the outcome of the fight, she knew that Naruto might have reached Sasuke and was trying to bring him back. Tsunade also feared how the villagers would react if Naruto did return with the Uchiha or not. She knew he had the power to stop Sasuke but only hoped no harm would come to him upon his return."

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke where standing on the water in the Valley of the End. The entire terrain was damaged nothing was where it was before, both statues of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama were missing some parts inside the two broken legs stood Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was in the first state of his Kyuubi form with only one tail but he was strong nonetheless Sasuke on the other hand was the second state of the curse mark. He had wings growing from his back and his hair had grown longer."

"You're really persistent dobe," Sasuke said with menacing grin. "How many times do I have tell you before you finally get it through that thick skull of your's! I have no intention of ever return to that wasteland of a village, all that matters to me is obtaining power, power that Orochimaru will grant me with."

"Are you fucking insane Sasuke," the blonde shouted as he was becoming more and more infuriated with him. "Do you honestly believe he'll actually give you power all that snake really wants is your body, you're nothing but a pawn to him."

"I don't care, the only thing that matter's to me is killing Itachi."

Naruto gritted his teeth at that name remember his first encounter with the Uchiha. He'd learned from Jiraiya the toad sage that Itachi was the most gifted amongst his clan and graduated from the Ninja Academy in only a year, mastered the Sharingan at the age of eight and became a Chunin at ten. What shocked him the most was he single handy slaughter his clan."

"If you ready want kill'em that badly then why not stay in the village. Kakashi-sensei can help train you. "

Sasuke laughed at his response."

"Just what the hell do you find so funny, Sasuke?"

"You fool , don't you understand? The longer I stayed there, I've become weaker than I already was. I don't need Konoha, that village has done nothing but drag me down, can't you understand this is the only way for me to get stronger."

"What you're doing is throwing your life, everyone Konoha loves you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you have people there that care about you they acknowledge you, any girl would be happy to be married to the last member of the Uchiha Clan. Even Sakura-chan, you're the most important person to her in the world."

However as he said this the blonde couldn't feel nothing but hatred toward the Uchiha, the villagers worshiped him like he was some sort of hero but all he was a traitorous bastard who wanted nothing but power."

Sasuke scoffed and replied. "What do I care about that worthless pink-haired bitch? She's a weakling, I have no use for a talentless Kunoichi." All I desire in this world is the death of Uchiha Itachi and the revival of my Clan, as long as I accomplished that nothing else in this world matters to me at all."

Do you honestly believe that anyone would want to be with you especially once you become a Missing-nin? You'll lose the only chance you have at starting a new family, don't do THIS!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he glared at the Jinchuriki and screamed in a tone of rage!'

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ISN'T LIKE TO HAVE A FAMILY! FROM THE START YOU WERE ALONE WITH NO ONE, YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN ALONE AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE TALKING ABOUT FAMILIES. HE WHO HAS NEVER HAD A MOTHER OR FATHER."

As much as Naruto wanted to shout back at the Uchiha, but couldn't. Instead he bowed his head down, true he didn't know what it's like to have parents to love or care for him. Even when he was a child he'd always envied other's cause they had parents. The blonde wondered if they'd died or they abandoned him after the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him as a baby."

"You're right Sasuke I don't know how it feels, having a mother, father, brother's, or sister's. But even so I won't let go, I promised Sakura-chan I would bring you back and I intend to keep my promise."

The blonde Genin was trying he's hardest to hold back his tears, although it was really hard feeling sad that he has no family of his own. While the raven haired boy laughed maniacally."

"What's the matter dobe, the true hurts doesn't it?" He says grinning at his former teammates sorrow then frowns. "Naruto for the last and final time I'm never returning to that village again, and if you don't get out of my way then I'll have to kill you!"

"No!" he shouts. "I can't let you go."

Sasuke made the hand signs to form the Chidori but this time it wasn't it's natural color it was black and more powerful the the original. "You've had your chance, and now I'm to kill you, Naruto."

Due do Naruto being in the one tail Kyuubi form he was able to form the Resengan without the help of a Kage Bunshin, still not being able to control the Kyuubi's chakra he felt pain in his left arm and was unable to move or lift it for the time being but it didn't seem to matter to him at the moment."

"You leave me no choice I'm taking you back to Konoha by any means necessary, even if I have to beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Enough talk this is the end."

The two jumped high in the air both aiming their final attacks."

CHIDORI

RESENGAN

Both their attacks were equals as they collided with each other the only difference was Naruto wasn't going for the killing strike but Sasuke on the other was. The blonde could feel his Jutsu being overwhelmed by Sasuke's, not because he was the second form of the Curse Seal but because he was holding back."

Naruto recalled the days back when they were in the Academy he'd always been jealous of him cause he was best at everything and the girl's admired him for good looks and skills. He trained his hardest to be just as good as Sasuke was but was no where near his standards, still he never gave up no matter how much the other's laughed and teased him or call him a dead last. Deep down even though he wouldn't admit it he felt that Sasuke was chosen to be his teammate, the missions they carried out were tough but that made it all the more interesting. Then came the Chunin Exams Sasuke declared that he wanted to fight him out of everyone else. And now there was these having to fight his comrade in what seemed like a battle to the death."

"Is this the end for me?" Naruto says to himself as he stared at Sasuke who grinned like a psychopath. "**It's over dobe prepare to to die like the pathetic loser you are."**

Other then respond the blonde simply lowered his head as a sign of defeat, but that soon changed as Kyuubi spoke."

"**Foolish brat what are you doing?" **Kyuubi roared in the blondes mind.** "Why are you just standing there, if you keep holding back you'll die and encase you've forgotten if you die I die as well. Whatever it is that's got you like this I suggest you let it go or else you're finished."**

The Kyuubi was as right not that he was going to say it but if he didn't stop Sasuke here and now, not only would this mission be a failure but he'd have broken his promise to Sakura. Naruto let out a powerful roar that not added other tail to Kyuubi's chakra but increased Rasengan then it's normal size.

Now Sasuke was shocked by this, Naruto's technique had overpowered his and sent him skyrocketing into the statue of Uchiha Madara's lower stomach which left a small crater. Sasuke winced as he tried to use what little strength he had left to continue on fighting but when tried to use his wing's to fly the dark haired boy suddenly lost conscious and fall to the ground. As a result he reverted back to his human state.

Naruto approached his fallen comrade while he held is hand over his chest where he was strike with the Chidori. Many emotions where going through his head and still felt hatred."

"I said before I'd bring you back to the village so I will. he said full of anger and resentment. "I would have killed you if it hadn't been for Sakura-chan,still I can't go back on my word."

**(Konoha)**

It was real long and hard walk for Naruto due to his injuries but ignore it, knowing Kyuubi could soon heal his wounds. As the blonde Genin came close to the village he noticed Sakura, some villagers, and a few Shinobi at the gate waiting. Seeing Sakura had made him smile not that the mission was a success but he kept he's promise and brought back the traitor, little did he know what happened next was going to change his life forever."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SASUKE-KUN? Sakura shouted seeing the man she loved unconscious. "YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU."

Naruto was taken back a bit the way she yelled at him. "But Sakura-chan I kept my promise-OOH!" He tried to explain but she punched hard in the face and grabbed Sasuke in her arms with a worried look on her face and glaring daggers at Naruto."

"Promise? This is how you keep your promises?"

But before he could say another word, he saw the villagers approaching."

"Look at what he's done to the Uchiha boy!" one of the villagers said."

"He looks dead, that demon killed the last survivor!" another one added."

Soon the villagers started throwing rocks at him. Sakura gently placed Sasuke down and walked over to Naruto then begin beating him badly."

"YOU MONSTER! YOU DEMON, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. Sakura continued to beat Naruto ignoring his injuries including the Chidori wound that Kyuubi was barley able to heal at the moments!"

"But Sakura-chan! he says struggling to get up only to be punched back down."

"DON'T YOU CALL ME SAKURA-CHAN YOU MONSTER, WHY DON'T YOU DON'T DO US ALL A FAVOR AND LEAVE. NOBODY CARES ABOUT ANYWAY, I BET YOUR OWN PARENTS HATED YOU TOO, AND THAT'S PROBABLY WHY THEY ABANDON YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU FREAK."

They really hit a nerve for the second time today, his eyes became watery as he let out a silent sob. The villagers were telling him to get out of there village and never comeback. It was then right here and now he realized that no one would ever acknowledge him, except for the ones who truly cared for namely Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi-sensei, the old man at Ichiraku and his daughter, Konohamaru corps. Except for them no one else, they all hated him."

"See nobody wants you here, demon!"

The villagers started throwing more things at the blonde, but then a wall of sand appeared, protecting him from anymore attacks. In a vortex of sand appeared Gaara and his siblings Temari and Kankuro."

"Gaara? Naruto says."

Gaara stared at the blonde and then at the villagers and Sakura,with eyes full of hate and yells!"

"Is this how you people show your gratitude to those who saved your life's? Uzamaki brought back your precious Uchiha and this is how you repay him, by attacking him?"

"What are Suna ninja doing here?" asked a Leaf Chunin."

"Get out of they way, we're about to kill that demon." said a Leaf Jonin."

"If you want him, you'll have to get pass the three of us first." Gaara said as he prepared to fight."

The villagers begin to make their way towards them but they stop as they felt a powerful killer intent. The sand sibling could sense the source of it coming from Naruto! Naruto got off the ground and looked at them with pure in his eyes, releasing some of the Kyuubi's power scaring the villagers and Sakura shit less."

**"I HAD WITH YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHIT, FOR YEARS YOU'VE ALL TREATED ME LIKE DIRT, SPAT ON ME, BEATEN ME. WELL NO MORE I'M GONNA FINISH WHAT KYUUBI STARTED THIRTEEN YEARS I'M GONNA DESTROY KONOHA. THE KYUUBI WILL LOOK LIKE A BABY COMPARED TO WHAT I'M GONNA DO YOU, JUST YOU WAIT I'LL KILL YOU ALL, EXCEPT FOR A SELECT FEW WHO I'LL SPEAR. AND AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME."**

Naruto then removed his Konoha headband and the necklace given to him by Tsunade and throw them on the ground. He then got on all four and ran off leaving behind a shocked audience."

Unknown to Naruto, the sand siblings, and the villagers. One single Kunoichi was not happy to say the least at what she had just witness. The Kunoichi stepped out out of her hiding place reveling to be the shy Hyuga heiresses, Hyuga Hinata and only one thing came into her mind."

"Naruto-kun!"


	2. Clan Heritage Revealed 6a

**Kitsune Flash  
><strong>

**Summary:Kyuubi reveals Naruto the true about his parents and his clan. Tsunade is furious for what the villagers have done to Naruto and puts together a tracker team. However someone else is also enraged with Konoha for Naruto's exile."**

**Chapter 2:Clan Heritage Revealed**

In a very deep part of a cave,Naruto leaned up against the wall holding his left chest breathing heavy. Naruto been running for hours despite the pain,still couldn't believe he had been driven out all for hurting that teme Sasuke and what Sakura said about his parents,he wondered if it was true could they have left him after the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him?The blonde Jinchuriki brushed that thought out of his mind for now. What he was more focused on was getting his revenge on Konoha."

"Damn them those fucking bastards I'll make them all pay for what they've done to me," the blonde says remembering how the villagers have treated him, "somehow I'll find a way."

Naruto falls into a deep somber and found himself in front of the Kyuubi's cage,normally whenever the Nine-Tails saw Naruto it always give him a look of pure hate but not this time. With the fox demon being sealed within Naruto he could hear his every word and inner thoughts,after hearing Naruto's desire to destroy Konoha he chuckled as he now looked at him with interest."

**"I've got to congratulate you kit leaving that pathetic excuse for a village and threatening to kill them,priceless if I'd only seen the looks on there faces it would have made my day."** says the fox still laughing.

Naruto panted and replied. "What do you want furball and just what the hell's so funny?"

**"It's as I said kit I was intrigued with the way you abandoned that village. More importantly I curious to know just how badly do you want to destroy Konoha?"** the Kyuubi asked.

The blonde raised an eye brow at that as he wondered why Kyuubi was asking that question and it wasn't long before he answered. "More then anything I'll do whatever it takes as long as I get my revenge. I'll make those bastards pay for what they've done to me."

**"Good,and from now on you'll be training under me**

Naruto was shocked beyond belief by this the Kyuubi was offering to train to train him. He'd been informed by,Jiraiya that the Nine-tails wasn't just any ordinary demon but a powerful one ever to roam the earth and that is said to possessed power unimaginable. Still he couldn't help but feel that there's a reason for this."

"Since when? Just why the hell do you care so much about my training?"

**"Baka haven't you realized it by now your a Missing-nin? Konoha will send Hunter-nin after you until they find and kill you and not to mention the Akatsuki and encase you've forgotten if you die I die and I have no intention of leaving this world just yet. With the way you are now you'll never survive in this world,you could barely put up a fight against that Uchiha brat." **Kyuubi pointed out to the blonde.

Naruto hated to admit it but Kyuubi was right,Sasuke had become so powerful thanks to the unleashing of that Curse Seal. He then remember the word spoken to him by Kakashi during there mission in the Wave Country,Hunter-nin track down and kill there targets on site taking there heads back as proof of there deaths and dispose of the body using various methods Naruto shuddered at the thought of being beheaded."

He then directed his eyes at the Nine-Tails and replied. "Alright then fox when do we start? I'm ready for any kind of training you've got for me."

**"Patient's kit I'll train you in do time but for now you need to rest,your bodies in no condition to be moving a the moment although should at least take me a while to fully heal you. And by that time you need to get as far away for Konoha as possible."**

"What no way I wanna train now." Naruto whined ignoring the pain."

**"SALIENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**,"Kyuubi's roar was loud and powerful it knocked him back to the end of the sewer. "**I still find it hard to believe that a fool like you is that Yondaime Hokage's legacy."**

That really got Naruto's attention as he walked back to the cage and says. "Legacy of the Yondaime Hokage,now what arte you talking about?"

Kyuubi thought it over and decided that since he'll be training the blonde he my as well tell him the identity of his father and his clans history."

**"If your dying to know so bad I'll tell you,kit you're the spawn of that man that sealed me inside of you all those years ago. i doubt your tiny mind could understand it so I'll put it to you like this,you're the son of Namikaze Minato aka the Yondaime Hokage,."**

Naruto felt as though his whole world had stopped the man that seal the demon fox inside of him the day of his birth was his own father,tears begin to fall from the young boys eyes. He had recalled Gaara's father sealed the Shukaku inside months before he was even born and years later tried to kill him."

Ever since he was a child in the Ninja Academy he and the other Academy student's take a trip to the Hokage Monument. The Sandaime Hokage give the students a lesson on Konoha's Will of Fire,as usual Naruto wasn't paying attention not because he found his grandfather figure's teaching to be boring. What he was more focused on was the last face carving the Yondaime Hokage and couldn't help but notice he look exactly like him. And has always wondered was it just a coincidence or something else."

"Why? Why'd he do this to me?" Naruto cried saddened that it his own father that was cause of his miserable life, "I'm his son...I don't understand,why,why did this have to happen to me?"

Kyuubi give his host a look of symphonic look however the circumstances the fox in fox was in no obligation of revealing the true of his attack. But what he was going to tell his father's clan Dojutsu and his mother's Kekkei Genkai. Which to two combine together would definitely give him the edge."

**Cease your crying you brat**," Kyuubi shouts as Naruto stares at the Kyuubi still shedding tears, "**now then I'd like to talk about your clan."**

"My father was part of a clan?"

**"Yes as well as your mother kit, she to was born into a powerful clan that possessed a Kekkei Genkai that many Shinobi fought and died by in the Third Shinobi War**," Kyuubi answered then spoke once more, "**but before I continue on about that**,**first I'll tell you about your father's clan and ****the Dojutsu they possessed. It far surpasses that of the Byakugan and Sharingan it was known as the Dragon Eye."**

"Dragon Eye?"

**"Yes! It was like no other Dojutsu in the shinobi world. The Namikaze clan were indeed a fearsome clan to reckoned with, still any of them died in battle until there was no one left with the exception of your father. Since he's no longer of this world you're the only survivor."**

Naruto was left speechless not only was he the son of Konoha's greatest hero buy has a bloodline more powerful then both the Uchiha and Hyuga clan. If these is true this meant he'd away to exact his revenge for all the injustice and wrongs Konoha's done."

"Tell me what sort of abilities did my clan have,whatever my clans bloodline was must have really must the Hyuga clan to shame." Naruto said remembering his fight with Neji in the Chunin Exams."

**"That's one way of putting it if you had managed to awaken your Dragon Eye years ago you may have easily have killed that Uchiha brat and fought a lot better than you did against that Hyuga kid,now then on important matters the Dragon eye has five special abilities. The first is when it's first activated it allows the user to predict there opponent's moves before they even do it. The second one is you can copy any Ninjutsu and you'll be able to keep up with your enemies movements even if there're faster than you. The third is you'll have x-ray vision of 800 vision,once you reach the third level you can see just about through any solid object. With the fourth you can cast Genjutsu with just your eye and if your ever trapped in one you'll be able to breakthrough it with ease. And the last one will allow you to instantly teleport to any location by sensing a persons chakra."**

"Wow," was all the former Konoha ninja said after hearing about his clans bloodline. Naruto could all but imagine himself killing many Konoha ninja and burning Konoha to the ground leaving nothing but a pile of ashes."

Kyuubi likewise could tell what the blonde was thinking about,still there was his mother clans Kekkei Genkai he had left to explain and it wasn't longer before he did, "**Don't get so head of yourself kit that's still the matter of your mother's clan."**

And sure enough that got the blondes attention as he was now about to learn of his mother. Despite the anger he felt towards his father ,Naruto was glad to know who he was but still questioned why'd he'd seal the Kyuubi inside him."

"Tell me,who is she?"

**"Her name was Uzumaki Kushina of the Uzumaki clan**," Kyuubi begin as just listens in. "**unlike your father she wasn't born in Konoha but in Uzushiogakure. Both Konoha and Uzushiogakure had a very friendly relationship cause your mother's clan and the Senju clan were distant relatives. They were masters at have perfect chakra control and there Kekkei Genkai was formidable."**

"But what happened to Uzushiogakure?" Naruto asked.

**During the era of war Uzushiogakure was destroyed and like with Minato's clan they too fell in battle,only one was left alive,Kushina."**

Naruto bowed his head in sadness not only were both of his parents dead but there clans as while. With his parents gone and can gone Naruto was truly alone with nowhere to go or call home."

"Kyuubi what kind of Kekki Genkai did my mother have exactly?"

**"The Uzumaki clans bloodline was call Gravity manipulation**," Kyuubi replied. "**it allows the user to attract or repel various objects,it can be used in offensive and defensive. Since Gravity Ninjutsu stronger than the five chakra elements you'll be able redirect your opponents attacks or if the attacks to great to dodge or redirect you can create a shield,nothing can penetrate it. Furthermore you can manipulate the gravity around yourself in order to fly or hover in the air."**

After Kyuubi finished Naruto says, "Hey fox does anyone else in Konoha know about this?"

**I'd doubt it,if they did they certainly wouldn't have let one cause as you,who has the most powerful bloodline in history. The fools they don't realize they've lost a powerful shinobi."**

"Ever since the day I was born they've hated and despise me I've grown up without parents or having a friends. Years later I finally knew way everyone hated me so much,I thought if I'd become Hokage then everyone would stop hating me and acknowledge me. But as it turns I've just been fooling myself all these year believing I could ever become Hokage,even if I did achieve that goal they'd still hate. The truth was oddviously clear I've just been to blind to see it,well no more because I have a new dream now. I'll destroy Konoha and everyone in and when is all is said and done I'll restore my clan."

Kyuubi didn't speak a word only chuckle to himself, "He got spunk that's for sure but alone won't help him especially if he's going to defeat that man. Maybe I should introduce kit here to the Sage brother's."

**(Konoha)**

Both Tsunade and Shizune arrived at the front gate the blonde Hokage was currently working on some paperwork when she felt a tremendous amount of charka,Tsunade knew right off the bat it was the Kyuubi's charka. Meaning something terrible must have happened if Naruto unleashed that much of the demon foxes charka. Tsunade looked at the villagers and said."

"What's going on here and where's Naruto?"

None of the villagers said a word and for a good reason fear. It had only been an hour after Naruto threaten to kill them and ran,Sakura take the unconscious Uchiha to the hospital for treatment."

"I've asked you people a question,answer me where's Naruto." Tsunade said getting impatient."

"He's not here,he's gone."

Tsunade looked over and noticed the Sand Sibling guarding the front gate as if they were preventing anyone of them from leaving. The one who spoke was Gaara."

"Gone? What do you me gone,just what the hell happened?"

The sand Jinchuriki begin explaining to the blonde Hokage everything that happened when Naruto return with Sasuke,how his teammate and the villagers attacked him and he swore to get his revenge. The villagers flinched as Tsunade give them a cold glare before lashing out at them."

"How could you,what give you the right to attack Naruto-kun?"

"But Hokage-sama we've gotten rid of the demon." said one of the Jounin.

"Konoha is safe from that monster now." a Chunin added.

"SHUT UP,ALL OF YOU DISGUST ME. Tsunade screamed. "The only monster I see is you people,can't the Yondaime sacrificed himself for you!"

Before the enraged Hokage could say anything more,Gaara spoke once again."

"Tsunade-sama we still have time to find,Uzumkai and get him back before it's too late."

Tsunade nodded at that as she knew without a doubt the Council would branded him a Missing-nin,that was the last thing she wanted. The blond Hokage cared deeply for Naruto,not as a Konoha shinobi but a little brother."

The Godaime Hokage turns to Shizune and says, "Shizune, send a messenger bird and locate Kakashi tell him to get back to Konoha ASAP. And found any other Jounin available."

"Hai!" Shizune says before running to the Hokage Tower."

"But Tsunade-sama you can't be serious that boy's a danger too us all." a woman says.

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

The villagers could fell Tsunade's killing intent go down there spines."

"As punishment for attacking and driving out,Uzumkai Naruto I sentence you all to execution," said Tsunade as the villagers gasped she then turns to Gaara, "Gaara do me a favor and take care of this for me."

"You got it." Gaara says in an emotionless tone."

"SABAKU KYU!"

The villagers now trapped in a dome of sand and within an instant it imploded leaving nothing but puddles of blood. Hours later at the Hokage Tower Hatake Kakashi was now in the presence of Tsunade and he wasn't alone as,Might Guy,Sarutobi Asuma,and Yuhi Kurenai."

After Kakashi finished his mission headed back to Konoha to feel in his report that the mission was a success. On the way back he received message something happen to Naruto. Kakashi blood ran cold at thought and prayed to Kami that Naruto is alright,the one-eyed Jounin ran as if he were being chased by a demon and he didn't stop until he reached Konoha."

As soon as the Hokage finished tell how Sakura and the villagers attacking Naruto and kicked him out,Kakashi looked ready too kill someone but restrain himself from doing so. The Jounin cursed himself for ever teaching Sasuke the Chidori, Tsunade could tell how Kakashi was felt and couldn't blame him."

"Where's Sakura now I want to give that girl a piece of my mind." he said in a demanding tone."

"Kakashi save your anger," Tsunade trying to keep him from doing something he may regent,although she wasn't one to talk as Tsunade had half a mind to struggle the pink-haired kunoichi. "Finding and returning Naruto is a top priority."

Kakashi nodded as he calmed down a bit and says, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama,please forgive my outburst."

"It's alright! But all that aside this is a A-Ranked mission,bring back Naruto at any cost."

"Hold just a minute there Hokage-sama." Asuma said. "How can you be so sure Naruto hasn't left the Fire Country?"

"From what Gaara told me he was badly injured even if Kyuubi heals him Naruto would still need somewhere to rest." Tsunade answered."

"Meaning he hasn't gotten far!" said Kurenai as Tsunade nodded.

"Correct!Now go find Naruto,bring him home."

"Fear not Tsunade-sama with our flames of youth,we'll find Naruto in less than one hour." said Guy doing his nice guy pose."

"Very well then dismiss."

"Hai!"

The four Jounin exited the tower and headed for the main gate,well Tsunade do was hope for the best. Shizune saw the sad look of her masters face and she couldn't blame her for felling that way as she too saw the blond as a little brother."

"Don't fret Tsunade-sama I'm sure they'll be able to locate Naruto in no time." Shizune says confronting her mentor."

Tsunade got up from her chair she out her window and into the sky. "_Naruto-Kun please be alright_." she thought.

However little did she realize that someone else knows about Naruto banishment as while."

**(Unknown Location)**

Somewhere far from the Five Great Shinobi Countries was a temple and not just any temple but a village temple much bigger the your average shinobi village. At the very top of a mountain cliff stood man about six foot two,he wore a dark red monks cloak with brown lines going down,black sandals. The man appeared to be elderly with a no hair and a long sharp gray beard."

The old man was deep in thought as he had both eyes as wind calmly blow passed him. He then opens his eyes with a serious look on his face, "It's just as I've suspected the unthinkable has happen,I better inform Atsuma-san about this."

**Author's note:** Sorry to have keep you all waiting I've started school recently and haven't had much time to update sooner. I'll try and have the next chapter updated as soon as I can,enjoy reading this chapter."


End file.
